Esconderijo
by Op.Cit
Summary: A necessidade de paz. Um local para descansar. O esconderijo. Duas almas...


**Esconderijo**

_**"**Procuro a solidão_

_Como o ar procura o chão_

_Como a chuva só desmancha_

_Pensamento sem razão**".**_

**A**penas descansar. Era apenas isso que Sakura desejava enquanto passeava nos campos ao redor de Konoha. Era tudo tão calmo ali, e as poucas árvores ofereciam uma sombra agradável, uma brisa fresca tocava-lhe docemente.

Ela sentia-se só. Mas diferentemente das outras vezes, esse sentimento não lhe trazia tristezas. Era como se naquele momento ela não pudesse sentir exatamente nada. Era como se a própria existência fosse nada mais que um sonho doce.

Um leve farfalhar de folhas fez a garota ficar atenta. O que poderia ser? O que atrapalharia essa calma que ela tanto apreciava? Olhou para todos os lados atentamente, mas não encontrou nada. Devia ser apenas o vento sobre as folhas...

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

_**"**Procuro esconderijo_

_Encontro um novo abrigo_

_Como a arte do seu jeito_

_E tudo faz sentido**".**_

**M**ais uma missão cumprida. Tudo que desejava era descansar. Mas era difícil encontrar um lugar onde apenas pudesse parar, sentar-se sob a sombra de uma árvore e sentir a brisa... um esconderijo. Lembrou-se de Konoha, rodeada por seus campos tão calmos. Sentia falta de tudo que tivera lá. Era muito difícil poder ficar calmo lá, as lembranças, e mesmo o medo de que alguém o encontrasse, isso tudo tornava difícil descansar. Mas naquele dia faria o que fosse necessário para poder estar lá, independentemente do preço que precisasse pagar.

Naquele momento estava perto, já conseguia sentir o cheiro forte das flores de cerejeira. Era inebriante, conseguia sentir seus músculos relaxarem apenas por sentir esse perfume. Por um momento não percebeu que havia mais alguém ali. Parou bruscamente quanto notou a presença feminina. Os seus passos o entregaram, fazendo as folhas abaixo de seus pés crepitarem com o peso de seu corpo.

Escondeu-se. Esperou.

Notou que a garota teve um sobressalto, mas, por mais que procurasse, não encontrou ninguém.

"Deve ter pensado que foi o vento".

Os cabelos rosa, curtos, misturavam-se as pétalas das flores de Sakura na árvore onde Itachi estava. Ele não conseguia enxergar todo o corpo da jovem... mas os cabelos. Eles tinham algo que o hipnotizava, aquele leve balanço por causa da brisa. Teve vontade de tocá-los. Era uma vontade que crescia dentro do peito, sentia que algo o impulsionava.

Apareceu!

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

_**"**Calma pra contar nos dedos_

_Beijo pra ficar aqui_

_Teto para desabar_

_Você para construir**".**_

**S**akura sentiu o vento bater mais forte em suas costas, um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Voltou-se rápido encontrando os orbes vermelhos que a fitavam.

-O que você quer aqui?- a voz de Sakura era ríspida, mas denotava certo temor.

-Eu não quero brigar. Acalme-se. – por mais que tentasse parecer amigável, Itachi mantinha uma voz firme.

- Você não é bem vindo aqui. E se for necessário eu irei... – a boca de Sakura foi levemente tapada com dois dedos. Ele estava perto e... aquele toque inesperado. Ela estremeceu.

- Eu já disse que não quero brigar. Estou tão cansado quanto você... Vamos apenas aproveitar a brisa, a calmaria. - Ele não sorria, mas seus olhos pareciam ternos e tinham um leve brilho.

Alguma coisa dentro de Sakura modificou-se. Ela tocou levemente a mão de Itachi, segurando-a e tirando-a de perto de seus lábios. Seus olhos também brilhavam discretamente, algo que Itachi não deixou de perceber.

Ela voltou-se, andando em direção a uma das árvores, sentou-se encostada no tronco da árvore. Itachi seguiu-a e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados. Ele mantinha os olhos abertos, fitando-a.

Tomou coragem. Levantou as mãos, tentando não amedrontá-la. Tocou com cautela a mecha que caia, colocou-a atrás da orelha novamente, tudo com muito zelo.

Sakura sentia cada movimento dele. Por que o deixava tocá-la? Mas era tão bom. Eram sentimentos contraditórios. Mas ao sentir o toque em sua orelha, descendo após isso por seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu. A kunoichi que sempre relembrava a todos as regra que deveria seguir, naquele momento, aquela mesma kunoichi sucumbia aos desejos de seu corpo, as trepidações de sua alma.

Ele desceu a mão pelo pescoço dela, tocando com o dorso dos dedos aquela pele alva, fina que uma folha em branco, como uma pétala daquelas flores que se encontravam ao chão.

-Sakura... – ele sussurrou com a voz mais doce que a kunoichi já havia ouvido.

Ela olhou um pouco sobressaltada para ele

-Como você sabe meu nome?

Ele abriu os olhos, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Aproximou-se. A mão que se encontrava no pescoço percorreu o colo e subiu até o rosto, no lado oposto. Aproximou-a. Tocaram os lábios num beijo casto.

Encostando as frontes e separando os lábios, e novamente um sussurro:

-Palpite.

Ela sorriu. Ele beijou-a. E o beijo que se iniciava casto tornou-se quente, sem perder o carinho.

A noite caia, e chegou mais rápida do que ambos esperavam.

Separaram-se sôfregos, em meio as carícias. O olhar era terno e até suplicante, era como se o próprio vento soprasse o que os dois gostariam de ouvir...

Não era necessário um adeus. Não se faziam necessárias nem mesmo palavras. Cada um seguiu seu caminho... separados.

Um foi o esconderijo do outro. Esse foi o esconderijo de ambos. Foi a pausa em vidas tão conturbadas. Foi o sonho, que, como todos os outros, encontra seu fim.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Essa é minha primeira fanfic. Sejam queridos e não me matem se tiver ficado muito ruim.

Ah, uma dica. Eu a escrevi ouvindo a música "Esconderijo" da Ana Cañas. A música é muito linda, e vocês podem perceber que os trechos entre aspas ao longo da fic são trechos da música.

Bem, eu escrevi essa fic para ser assim, curtinha. Mas depois relendo para dar os últimos ajustes, me deu uma vontade de continuar. *-*

Bem, vai depender da opinião de vocês. Espero algumas reviews. Por favor.

Ok é isso. Obrigada por terem lido até aqui!

Bjo bjo! =*


End file.
